


Teddy's Comfort

by Something9470



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: Teddy is feeling sad after Spencer moves away. Luckily she has her big brother to comfort her. Takes place in the episode "All Fall Down".
Relationships: PJ Duncan/Teddy Duncan
Kudos: 14





	Teddy's Comfort

Teddy sat alone on the couch right outside of her room downstairs in the basement. It's only been an hour since she and Spencer had broken up since Spencer was moving away to Boston. She looked down at her textbook to work on some homework, but sixty minutes was not nearly enough time for Teddy to move on. After all that has happened these last couple days, from hearing that Spencer was accepted into the college he applied for to both trying to surprise each other at their places, Teddy's house and Spencer's apartment respectively, to only have little time to spend time with each other, Teddy couldn't find any form of happiness. She missed him so much.

"Hi, Teddy." Said a high pitched voice, which made Teddy jump a bit.

She looked to her left to see a grey sock over someone's hand behind the couch with two googly eyes on it, one bigger than the other, imitating as a sock puppet,

"Remember me?" Asked the 'sock puppet'.

"Not now, PJ." Said Teddy, her voice being hoarse from her crying, as she moved one of her hands up to her head.

"Oh, I don't know any 'PJ', I'm Socky the Sock Puppet." 'Socky' introduced himself.

"Yeah, I remember." Said Teddy.

"When you were little and feeling sad, I used to cheer you up." Said 'Socky'. "And that's what I'm here to do now. Let's turn that frown, upside down."

"I don't think I can." Said Teddy, looking back down at her lap.

PJ rose from behind the couch, looking at the sad look on his little sister's face. PJ now knew that the fun and games weren't going to work, and he needed to be the big brother now.

"Better let me handle this, Socky." Said PJ, before resting both his arms on the couch. "I know it hurts, but...trust me, this is the hardest part."

"I just miss him so much." Said Teddy.

"It's gonna get better, it's gonna get better." Said PJ, as he moved from behind the couch to sit next to Teddy. "I know, 'cause I've been through this. Remember when Skyler moved away, I thought my world was over, but...just somehow I managed to move on...and you will too."

"...Wh-I just...I don't want it to be over." Teddy said, as tears slowly came back.

"...Maybe it isn't." Said PJ.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe someday, when the timing is right...you and Spencer will be together again." Said PJ.

"...I..." Was all Teddy could mutter, as she moved one of her hands up to wipe away at one of her eyes.

PJ moved one of his hands behind Teddy and brought her closer to him, allowing her to lay on his side as he caressed Teddy's arm to comfort her. After all, this one of the things that PJ was so good at. Any time at all Teddy was feeling down, PJ always knew away to cheer her up, whether it was with Socky...or with him himself. As Teddy laid onto her big brother, he raised one of his arms to the air, the one with the sock over his hand.

"Uh-oh, lint ball." Said 'Socky', as he coughed out, making Teddy laugh and PJ smile. "Hey, there it is, there's that smile."

"Oh Socky, when did my big brother get to be so wise?" Asked Teddy.

"When he dropped out of college." Said 'Socky'.

"Wha, you did what?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Said PJ, hiding Socky behind his back, as Teddy laid back to process what she just heard. "But that doesn't matter right now...I just want to see you be happy."

"Thanks, PJ." Said Teddy. "But, what about you? Does mom know?"

"No, she doesn't, but...I'll tell her when I'm ready." Said PJ. "But don't worry about that."

"Okay." Said Teddy.

"You feeling better?" PJ asked.

"Yeah, a little." Said Teddy. "Thanks, PJ."

Teddy leaned back into her brother to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his arm around her waist, moving one hand up and down her back.

"You'll be okay." Said PJ.

"As long as you're here." Said Teddy. "You always know how to cheer me up."

After a few seconds of hugging, Teddy leaned back and looked into her brother's eyes and smiled. She felt confused for a second, as weird interesting thoughts came into her head. Even if she didn't want to admit it in person, she did find PJ sort of attractive, which she felt was wrong to think about, since...well...he's her brother. She remembered the times that PJ made her feel happy, either emotionally...or physically. Her body seemed to go into auto-pilot, as her smile disappeared and she leaned in back closer to PJ's face. Her look resembled someone who wanted something.

"Teddy, what are you-" Was all PJ could say, before feeling her lips pressing against his own.

PJ's eyes widened, as memories of him and her back then. Memories of the first time they kissed. Memories of Teddy helping him prepare for what was to come when he and Skyler were going to do it for the first time. Memories of when PJ helped her relieve some stress she was feeling from finding out that Spencer had cheated on her. Memories of when they just felt horny and wanted sex. But even though PJ was not the brightest of all people, he knew what was right and what was wrong, and what was happening now was completely wrong, as PJ immediately backed away, getting out of Teddy's grasp.

"Teddy...we...we can't." Said PJ.

"Why not?" Asked Teddy. "We always did this to comfort each other."

"Yeah, but that was then and-what if mom or dad or anyone sees us?" PJ asked.

"It's never happened before." Said Teddy. "We always did it discretely."

"Teddy-"

"PJ, I need this." Said Teddy. "Without Spencer, I feel completely lost. And...you're the closest person to him. Other than him, you're the only one who makes me feel this way. You make me so happy, and I...I..."

Teddy's words trailed off, but she made it clear that she needed PJ right now.

"Teddy, we can't keep doing this." Said PJ. "Sooner or later someone's going to catch us, and when someone does, our parents are gonna lose it, especially mom."

"Then...then just one last time." Said Teddy. "Just me and you...one more time...and I promise, I won't ask for this ever again."

After giving some time to think, he then sighed.

"...Okay, just one last time." Said PJ, as Teddy's smile slowly grew back. "But not here."

"Does our treehouse count as a good place?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, okay." Said PJ. "Let's go."

PJ took off the sock that covered his hand and his lower arm, as he held Teddy's hand in his, as they walked towards the stairs of their basement and proceeded to walk outside their house to their treehouse.

* * *

Teddy was the first one to climb into the treehouse, followed closely behind by PJ. Once they both got in there, they looked around the place, noticing how their treehouse hasn't changed a bit. Some old posters were up against the wall, some old toys were still scattered around, and there was the bed. The same bed that helped support the weight of their sexual tension. As Teddy and PJ looked at each other, more memories started to come back. Memories of what they did in here.

When the time was needed, mainly wanted, both Teddy and PJ would sneak away from their family and would hide away in here together, away from anyone just for either a bit of peace, or a bit of quiet, or to have sex without the chance of accidentally getting an unwanted audience, mainly their parents and younger siblings, or when they had a visitor coming over, who most likely not approve of their way of living. And now here they were, standing in their little nest, and since their house could support both of them without breaking, they may as well relive some memories. They could feel the sexual tension that was in the air, as they looked into each other's eyes. It's been a while since they hooked up, but they always had Spencer and Skyler to replace the other, Skyler for Teddy and Spencer for PJ. It felt pretty odd to 'replace' your significant other with your sibling, but Teddy and PJ did find each other attractive enough that it could work.

"It's a been a while since it was just the two of us in here." Said Teddy.

"Yeah, it has." Said PJ.

After a few seconds of awkward silence...

"Well, here we go..." Said PJ.

Teddy went on the bed, as PJ walked onto the bed and crawled towards her. As Teddy laid back on of the pillows, PJ was now hovering over Teddy's body. Teddy moved one of her hands to the back of PJ's neck and brought him closer to her. Both of their eyes closed, as PJ tilted his head and their lips touched one another. She moved her other arm to wrap around his neck once more, as PJ pressed his hands down on the bed, keeping his body up just a few inches above Teddy's body, as their kiss got more passionate by the second.

Soon, PJ's arm started to rest and he laid on top of Teddy, as both of their mouths parted a bit, just enough for their tongues to slip out of each others' mouths and into each other's mouths. They both breathed and moaned heavily as they moved their bodies with each other. PJ then sat up, allowing Teddy to sit up as well and allowing her to remove her blue jacket off of her body, leaving her in her yellow floral dress. They broke their kiss with each other, as this was the time for them to strop themselves out of their clothes. Teddy proceeded to remove her dress, as she pressed her lips back into PJ's.

They both then laid back onto the bed, now with Teddy in her lingerie, as she went to take off PJ's navy green polo shirt. He sat up straight, thus breaking their kiss and while still being on top of Teddy, Teddy moved her hands up to PJ's body, feeling his abs for a bit. PJ responded to Teddy by him moving his hands down to caress Teddy's smooth legs, as Teddy sat up to capture his lips once more. PJ the moved his hands behind Teddy towards her back, as Teddy moved the straps of her bra down her arms, eventually getting her bra off. PJ took one glance at Teddy's bare breasts, looking more bigger compared to the last time, before lowering himself back onto his little sister.

PJ then undid the zipper of his jeans and pulled them down his legs and off his body and then pulled down his boxers, while Teddy kicked off her brown boots and slid her panties down her legs and eventually off her body. After PJ got his shoes off, both older Duncans laid with each other, kissing passionately and feeling each other's naked bodies rubbing against each other. Both continued to moan and breathe heavily against each other, as they continued using their hands to explore each other's bodies some more. PJ slipped one hand down Teddy's body and between Teddy's legs, noticing how wet she was. Teddy responded by moving a hand up to PJ's cock, noticing how hard he was.

Both broke their kiss and smiled at each other, as they rubbed at each other's sexes. Teddy looked up at her brother and smirked at him, letting him know it was time to take this even further. PJ got the message, as he laid back onto the bed. Teddy sat up and straddled on top of him, but face away from him. She positioned himself, where her face was where PJ's, while having her ass inches away from PJ's face. She moved one of her hands back onto PJ's cock, while feeling one of PJ's hands caressing her ass. With Teddy on top and P.J on the bottom, Teddy leaned down and took in his cock all the way deep in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down on his shaft, causing P.J to moan at Teddy's pussy that he began to eat at, causing Teddy to moan at the feeling of his tongue frantically licking and fucking her sweet pussy.

They have fucked like this for a while now, and as they were soaking in each other's sex, they both soaked in the memories they shared in this exact place, like when they sneaked out of dinner, and when they told their family they were going to hang out with friends, and when PJ and Teddy got horny, they would go outside and up to this treehouse to relieve themselves of their stress. Whatever the reason was that caused the two to be up here didn't matter, since, at the end of the day, they'd end up fucking up here. And here Teddy was, sucking on her brother's cock and worshiping his cock, while he worshiped her pussy with that tongue. Their moans and sloppy sounds began to fill the room, which sounded like music to their ears. This was what Teddy wanted and what Teddy needed.

After a few minutes, they switched positions again, with Teddy laying back onto the bed. After a couple more kisses from PJ, he leaned down at Teddy's, kissing and licking at the soft flesh, resulting in Teddy moaning and moving her hands up to hold PJ. He then pleasured her down to her breasts, taking the time to give each one of her breasts equal pleasure. PJ looked up at Teddy with one of her breasts in his mouth, as Teddy giggled a bit as she moaned since it looked pretty funny from her perspective, but at the same time it was really hot. PJ then kissed down Teddy's body and towards her crotch. As he hovered over Teddy's pussy, he sat up and moved his hands down under Teddy's legs, raising her legs up and over enough to the point where now her asshole was exposed to him.

Teddy looked on as PJ spat down on his dick, before aligning himself at Teddy's ass and before pushing himself in, causing her to gasp in pain, but mainly more in pleasure. They both began to thrust together and against each other, with her ass now meeting at his hips with a loud slap almost every time. They kept fucking at this same pace for a long time, as they continued to enjoy their night with each other in their treehouse. PJ began to slow down his thrusts but made sure to thrust just a little bit harder, as he wanted Teddy to enjoy herself as he fucked her. After all, he was her big brother.

As PJ was pounding at her ass, Teddy looked up at the ceiling of the treehouse and thought back to to the time to the first time she had sex with PJ when he was insanely close to cumming inside her, but luckily he pulled out just in time, and she remembered having her body partially covered in his cum. She didn't know why at first, but she wanted to taste some of PJ's semen, and boy was it the best thing she's ever had. Nothing could compare to it, not even Spencer's. But to avoid getting pregnant due to her brother, the two would mainly do anal sex, which was a tough and painful process to go through, but luckily her big brother was there to help her follow through the process. As long as they went with this process, Teddy could always feel pleasure from someone she loved with having the risk of getting pregnant.

PJ found himself getting close to having Teddy's tight ass wrapped around his cock, and as PJ's roars took over Teddy's cries of pleasure, PJ roared our one mighty roar, as he began to fill Teddy's ass with his cum, while Teddy began to moan at the feeling of the warm fluid inside her ass. As PJ regained his strength, he pulled his dick out of Teddy's ass, with some of his cum pooling out of her asshole and onto the bed. Feeling his cum pooling out, Teddy moved one of her hands down to her ass and lapped up some of his cum on her hand before taking it inside her mouth, tasting the sweet and salty goodness that she has missed in months. Teddy always loved it when PJ shot loads and loads of his cum out, and tonight he did not disappoint. She liked the idea of a large pile made from their lovemaking that was hers to taste, but with PJ not pulling out of her, she was eager for more and more of his cum.

PJ laid back on the bed, unaware of Teddy climbing on top of him, and positioning her pussy over his cock, which then lead to her slowly going down riding his cock, which by the way had never gone soft in this process. PJ gasped and is surprised by his sister's quick actions, as what remains of his cum inside of Teddy leaked out onto his lap. Teddy then lapped up some more of PJ's cum, some to taste for herself again, but to mainly lube up PJ's cock, which caused Teddy to be able to slip up and down his cock with very little effort. PJ looked up at Teddy, who looked back down at him, with her hands on his chest, as she was riding on top of him, coming up pretty high with the head of his dick inside her vagina, and then crashing back down with a solid slap. PJ moaned pretty loudly at the sensation he was feeling.

"Oh yes, Teddy" PJ moaned. "This feels so good!"

"You love having your sister ride you, don't you PJ?" Teddy teasingly asked.

"Oh, mm, yes" PJ moans in reply.

"Yeah? Your cock is probably so sensitive right now, isn't it? Wanna give your sister more of your cum?" Teddy asked, continuing to tease PJ.

"Oh, yes, yes, I'll give you more cum!" PJ moans out.

"Mm, cum for me PJ!" Teddy moaned.

PJ moved his hands to Teddy's waist, while Teddy moved her hands up to massage her breasts. She continued to moan out his name and continued to tell him how much she wanted his cum. As Teddy continued to ride her big brother, she thought about it for a bit, that maybe she would love to be impregnated by PJ, and PJ thought of the same idea, which was that he might love the idea to knock her up, but they both knew that would cause a lot of problems for all of them. But maybe there was a slight chance that they could get away with it. PJ's moans were getting louder as time passed by, letting Teddy know he was getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

At the last second, Teddy hopped off of PJ's dick, as his second load shot onto Teddy's crotch and down onto his crotch and on the bed, and after that, she went back down and continued riding his cock at a slower pace. This time, his load was smaller than his first one. But it was enough for Teddy to fill up about half of her hunger. After lapping up some more of her brother's cum, she laid next to him, both panting.

"Thank you, PJ." Said Teddy.

"Any time, sis." Said PJ.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.


End file.
